Pray For Japan
by AlexisBreathless
Summary: Some of the nations visit Japan in the hospital after an earthquake and America refuses to leave his side.


"I'm coming to save you, Japan!" America yelled as he rushed down the hallway of the hospital, Canada following closely behind him.

"America, be quiet! He might be sleeping!" He grabbed the back of the nation's jacket. "Japan needs his rest so please be qui-"

"Japan!" A flash of blond went by, the accent giving away the identity of the nation.

"Why does England get to be loud?" America whined, wrenching out of Canada's grip to follow his brother. Canada slapped a hand to his forehead before chasing after his fellow nations. He finally caught them and slapped his hands over their mouths before they could speak.

"Japan is in a very fragile state and he needs his rest so we need to be quiet in case he's asleep, got it?" The two nodded and Canada uncovered their mouths.

"Japan!" A little curl flew by and it took all of Canada's will power not to smack the little nation.

"Italy, come back!" Germany's strong voice called but it was too late; Italy rushed into the injured nation's room with the others following after him. He flew onto the bed and threw his arms around Japan.

"I'm so sorry you're hurt! Please get better soon because you need to be well again so you can come over and eat pasta with me and Germany and-"

"Italy-San," came Japan's weak voice through Italy's blubbering, "I can't breath." He released the other nation quickly, kissing him on the cheek as an apology.

"Sorry, Japan, I'm just so worried!" It was then that Japan noticed the other nations in the room as they all nodded.

"You're all… worried?" Japan really couldn't believe anyone was worried about him; sometimes he felt the other nations only talked to him when they needed something from him.

"Are you okay?" Japan was pulled out of his thoughts by America's voice. He nodded, smiling softly.

"Hai, I'm fine. Arigato."

He said that but he didn't look fine. There were bandages around his arms and around his head. An eye patch covered one eye and a gauze bandage covered the opposite cheek. America found himself wanting to just cuddle poor Japan in his arms and hold him until he was fully healed.

"I'm sorry Italy woke you up." Germany smiled sheepishly, pulling the mentioned nation close.

"It's fine, Germany-San. If I may ask, why are you all here? I don't mind, I'm very grateful, it's just… strange." Japan blushed brightly when everyone smiled in unison.

"We wanted to make sure you're okay." Canada answered.

"And keep you company." America chimed in.

"Nobody should be alone during their time of need." Italy piped up. Japan's visible eye grew wide and he bowed the best he could.

"Arigato gozaimasu."

"Don't thank us, that's what friends are for." America smiled brightly, getting Japan to smile as well.

Everyone sat around and talked after that, whispering when Japan fell asleep. When Italy had fallen asleep in Germany's lap and Canada started dozing off on England's shoulder, they decided it was time to leave.

"Are you coming with us, America?" England asked when Germany had left with Italy in his arms and he had gotten Canada into a zombie like state so he could get him home. America shook his head.

"I'll stay here, just in case Japan needs some support tonight." He smiled tiredly and England nodded, pulling Canada after him when he left the room. As soon as the door clicked closed, America scooted his chair closer to Japan's bed and carefully took the injured nation's hand in his own. He stroked Japan's knuckles with his thumb softly and sighed.

"Please get better, Japan. I care for you so much and seeing you in such a state… it kills me. I love you." He knew Japan wasn't listening but he hoped that somewhere in the realm of his mind that he had heard him. Japan groaned and shifted slightly before his eye fluttered open.

"America-San?" He asked, voice still filled with sleep. America smiled and nodded. Japan looked around the room with his brows furrowed in confusion. "Where's everyone else?"

"They went home."

"Why didn't you go home, then?" America shrugged.

"I didn't want to and I'm worried about you." Japan blushed.

"I-I'm fine, America-San. Please go home and get some rest." America stood up suddenly, getting Japan to flinch.

"I can't go home! The hero doesn't go home to sleep! The hero has to stay with his damsel in distress so they can have their happily ever after!" When Japan blushed as bright as a tomato, he realized what he said and quickly tried to explain himself. "Not that you're a damsel or that we're going to have a happily ever after ourse-" Japan pressed a finger to his lips and America froze.

"I understand." He was still blushing and America couldn't help himself anymore; he placed his lips gently over Japan's, surprised when he felt those lips timidly kiss him back. It was soft but so full of feelings and emotions.

"I love you, Kiku." America said when they pulled apart. Japan giggled and kissed America again.

"I love you too, Alfred-Tan."


End file.
